


Let Me Play

by ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Gaming, Humor, M/M, NC17, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, baeksoo - Freeform, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Kyungsoo wanted to try a few new recipes in what he had hoped would be an empty dorm, but of course  Baekhyun had wanted to stick around and play video games. Causing too much of a distraction, Kyungsoo decides to distract Baekhyun as well.





	Let Me Play

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Aubrey who asked for a game playing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo taking revenge pretty much. I'm happy you liked it Co-Captain!
> 
> This is not part of the BaekSoo Weekend Series, a stand alone one-shot

"Whaaaahh!"

Kyungsoo's shoulders bunched up at the yell, the egg he was cracking crumbling in his fingers and dropping into the mixing bowl. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"That was like, three times now that he has made you mess up?" Jongdae asked from his spot on a nearby bar stool, popping another purple grape into his mouth.

"I swear, Jongdae, I can hide two bodies just as easily as one."

Jongdae jumped down and came over to Kyungsoo's side, watching as he started picking the shells out of the mixed ingredients. "Just clean up the murder scene, and everyone's out so no witnesses." He patted him on his back before making his way from the kitchen. "But if you can help it, try not to kill Baekhyun. The fans kind of like him, so," he said, pulling his jacket on.

Kyungsoo flipped him off as he closed the front door shut behind him. He tossed the shells in the trash, looking down the hall towards Baekhyun's room.. All the other members where off doing something for their free day. Kyungsoo wanted to try a few new recipes in what he had hoped would be an empty dorm, but of course Baekhyun had wanted to stick around and play video games. Baekhyun let out another loud laugh followed by a few curse words.

"No witnesses," Kyungsoo whispered as he washed his hands off.

**

Baekhyun smashed a few more buttons on his controller, eyes searching over the screen, the voices of the other players filling his headphones. Kyungsoo had been watching him now for a few minutes, had actually sat down on Baekhyun's bed without him noticing him at all.

"Well, we need to win the next few games to make it into the competition," Baekhyun said into the mic that was attached to his headphones. "Oh, I don't know, maybe if your head wasn’t so far up your own ass, Lee, we would've won this game already." He let out another laugh. "On your left."

Kyungsoo picked up the baseball cap that was beside him, twirling it a few times before placing it on his head. An abandoned controller was to his right, probably the one Chanyeol had been using earlier before he left for the movies. He was tempted to turn it on, maybe play a few games, or maybe just to scare Baekhyun when it alerted his screen. He got to his feet, tossing the hat on the bed as he made his way to where Baekhyun sat in his oversized gaming chair. He looked over to Baekhyun’s desk where his computer was taken apart. Baekhyun had said he wanted to try some tweaking, something about making it go faster on his games. All Kyungsoo knew was that it had looked like that for the better part of the week and didn't look like it was going to be put back together anytime soon. 

Baekhyun jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, looking up to see Kyungsoo looking down at him. "Hey Soo, thought you went out with the others." Baekhyun turned back to the screen, "No, ass-hat, I said Soo…how does that even sound like Jae?"

"How's the gaming?" Kyungsoo asked once he had moved one of the headphones away from Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun blinked a few times when Kyungsoo's hot breath flowed over his ear and neck. Clearing his throat, he said, "Winning so far, even if I'm working with amateurs." Baekhyun shook his head. "Well if you didn't play that way I wou-" Baekhyun's words broke off at the feeling of Kyungsoo's lips on his neck. He took a deep breath as he felt his tongue lick at his skin quickly before his lips began placing kisses there. 

"You've been very distracting today, Baekhyun. Did you know that?" Kyungsoo asked, lips still brushing against the pulse point in Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun shook his head weakly. "Someone might’ve told me to shut up a few times."

"Mmm, and yet you didn't." His hands trailed lower, over Baekhyun's chest, moving around his stomach and back up. "You like being loud, don't you? Make sure everyone knows you're having a good time."

Baekhyun could hear the others yelling in his one headphone, could see on the screen that someone had just died, but at that moment, all he cared about was Kyungsoo's hands on his chest, and his perfect lips on his neck.

"Looks like they need your help." Kyungsoo nodded towards the screen, bringing his hand up to tap under Baekhyun's chin, making him look up. "I think you need to have a little distraction, just like you did to me." Kyungsoo pressed another kiss to Baekhyun's neck before walking around the chair to face him. "Win the game." He smiled before dropping slowly to his knees in front of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo drew his gaze down Baekhyun's heaving chest, hands barely holding his controller, to the very obvious hard-on hidden in his track pants.

Baekhyun pushed buttons without looking at the screen, his eyes on Kyungsoo as he took hold of his pants and began to pull them down his legs. He could feel his body lift up to help him, but Baekhyun couldn't remember giving his body the order. In fact, he was trying very hard to tell his body to do something, even form a word...nothing.

"Play the game, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo said snapping his eyes up to meet Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun nodded slowly, eyes finally leaving his own to focus on the screen. Baekhyun started to move his fingers over the controller, making tiny apologies into his mic, glancing quickly to Kyungsoo before pulling his attention back to the game. "Good boy," Kyungsoo said before leaning in and pulling Baekhyun into his mouth.

Baekhyun started to moan, slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes slamming shut before he remembered he was supposed to be playing his game. He opened his eyes to focus, breathing through his nose as he felt Kyungsoo start to bob. Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around Baekhyun's base, tongue swirling around his tip before pulling him deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck," Baekhyun said softly, shaking his head as he heard a few people yell into his headphones. "I'm focused, I cleared the building...just oh... just mind your business."

Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun's very obvious difficulty talking and let out a low hum in this throat, feeling the instant effect on Baekhyun. His hips jerked hard into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo knew it was going to happen and he relaxed into it, not letting it gag him the way he knew it would've. He brought his free hand to his mouth as he let himself take a moment to breathe, his other hand slowly stroking. He watched Baekhyun keep his eyes on the screen, lip between his teeth, knuckles white from clutching the controller. Smiling again, he took his fingers from his mouth and slipped them into the back of his pants. He brought Baekhyun back to his lips, tongue flicking at the tip, making Baekhyun almost drop the controller. He looked down at him with dark eyes.

"Pay attention to the game, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo said with a smirk before pulling Baekhyun back into his mouth, cheeks instantly hallowing out to fit as much as he could into his mouth. He pushed his fingers inside himself, moaning around Baekhyun in his mouth. 

Baekhyun's hips thrust up again, This time he heard Kyungsoo gag slightly, though that wasn’t his intent. In fact, he wasn’t trying to do anything at the moment. His eyes could barely make out what was on the screen, let alone have his fingers follow what his mind wanted them to do. His stomach started to tighten. If Kyungsoo continued to suck on him this way, he wouldn't last more than a few minutes. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Kyungsoo moan again, sending small tremors through his body. His mind was brought back as he heard his teammates yell into his ear.

"Yeah, good game...mmm... I'll be back in a bit." Baekhyun pulled the headphones from his ears, dropping them to the ground along with his controller.

Kyungsoo popped his mouth off, looking up at Baekhyun. "Did you win."

Baekhyun nodded slowly, watching Kyungsoo stroke him slowly, his other hand somewhere....oh. Baekhyun's eyes widened as he finally realized what Kyungsoo had been doing. Kyungsoo smiled as he stood up, hands lifting his shirt from his head. He was about to start on his pants, but Baekhyun beat him to it. His slim fingers pulling at the button of his jeans, Baekhyun leaned in, placing kisses along Kyungsoo's waist as he began to undo his pants. He nipped at his hip before pulling his pants down. Baekhyun's hands went to Kyungsoo’s waist, guiding him to sit on his lap, He tilted his head up to capture Kyungsoo's lip in a needy kiss, histongue delving in, tasting himself in Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Wait," Baekhyun said, breaking the kiss, taking a moment to pull his shirt over his head. "I don't have anything…I could grab something from Chanyeol's room."

Kyungsoo ground his hips into Baekhyun, both moaning with the sudden friction. "Shut up, Baekhyun." He brought his lips back to Baekhyun's as he reached down between them. Taking hold of Baekhyun in his hand, he brought some of the slick from his tip and pumped it down. He positioned himself before bringing himself down onto Baekhyun, both cursing at the contact and stretch.

Baekhyun brought his lips down Kyungsoo's jaw, running his tongue down to the pulse point in his neck. Just as he gave his neck a small bite, Kyungsoo started to move, slowly bringing his body up, then coming down just as slow, taking all of Baekhyun into him. Skin touched skin. He repeated the slow thrusts, knowing that it was starting to unravel Baekhyun. Baekhyun liked to fuck as his lived, fast and erratic. He heard Baekhyun give a weak moan at the pace, his hips trying to stay on the chair.

"You want me to go faster, is that it?" Kyungsoo asked, tongue coming out to flick at Baekhyun's parted lips. He watched as Baekhyun nodded, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth, large dark eyes looking up at him. "Fuck me how you want me."

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist, driving his hips up as he felt Kyungsoo move down on him. The sound of their skin slapping made him smile, bringing his hips up again. Kyungsoo started to bend back, arms holding onto Baekhyun's shoulders for support. Baekhyun took hold of Kyungsoo's hips, pushing and pulling them, bringing Kyungsoo closer to his body. Deep heavy thrusts. He snapped his hips as Kyungsoo came down on him, he could feel Kyungsoo's nails digging into his skin. He tried to wrap a hand around Kyungsoo, only to feel him move away—well as much as he could.

"I want to come like this," Kyungsoo said bringing his body back up, pressing his chest again Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun nodded before leaning in and kissing Kyungsoo, their tongues clashing together before he brought his plush lower lip between his teeth and bit down. He drove his hips up harder. He was close, and by the way he was starting to shiver, Kyungsoo was too.

"Come down harder," Baekhyun panted into Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo did as he was told, rotating his hips just as he felt Baekhyun was deep inside, striking his prostate. He groaned, repeating the action. Baekhyun's hands tightened on his hips, he was sure they were beyond bruised but in this moment he could care less. Baekhyun gave a few more hard thrusts before finding his climax, burying himself deep inside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo felt the warmth spread through him, and with a final snap of his hips he found his release, rocking his hips, helping them both through the waves of their orgasms.

Kyungsoo waited a few moments before pulling Baekhyun out and moving to sit at the end of Baekhyun's lap.

Baekhyun brushed hair from Kyungsoo's eyes, "I like you as a distraction."

Kyungsoo nipped at his hand, making Beakhyun laugh as he pulled it back to rest on his waist again. "I'll keep that in mind the next time you piss me off."

"So tomorrow then?"

"Shut up, Baekhyun."

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed a few times writing this, good ole BaekSoo
> 
> Thank you again Katie for the lovely edit!!
> 
> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
